Secretos, mentiras y un giro inesperado
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: La muerte de Albus Dumbledore fue un engaño, urdido por el mismo Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Harry y Draco se ven forzados a guardar el secreto. Unidos en la lucha contra Voldemort, descubren que casi nada es lo que parece, aprenden a conocerse, a tolerar
1. Chapter 1

¡ Hola a todos !

Mientras leía el final de un 'caramelo', una novela histórica romántica, allí mismo se me ocurrió que, para mi, hay un momento en que la saga de Rowling se desmadra. Ese momento es la escena de la torre, con la muerte de Dumbledore, en el PM.

Y me dije: ese momento sería bárbaro como comienzo de un fic. La idea me persiguió varios días, hasta que abrí un documento nuevo y empecé a escribir; a pesar de las otras cien cosas que tengo que hacer…

Comenzamos; pero antes, hago unas cuantas aclaraciones:

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

Esta es una historia UA – universo alternativo -, y es evidente desde el principio.

Va a haber más de una historia de amor gay, comenzando por Harry/Draco, y continuando con una sorpresa que incluye a Ron, más adelante.

Harry jamás se fijó en Ginny. Su último interés fue Cho.

Habrá relaciones homosexuales así que si no es de su agrado, adiós….

**SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**Sumario:**

**La muerte de Albus Dumbledore fue un engaño, urdido por el mismo Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Harry y Draco se ven forzados a guardar el secreto. Unidos en la lucha contra Voldemort, descubren que casi nada es lo que parece, aprenden a conocerse, a tolerarse y mucho más.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Cambio de rumbo**

Los acontecimientos se precipitaban.

Dumbledore había tratado de ayudarlos a madurar. Eran sus predilectos, cada uno confrontado con decisiones diferentes, pero igualmente devastadoras.

Draco. Presionado por amar a su familia, con una carga que no lo dejaba respirar: una misión imposible. El Director estaba seguro de que no la cumpliría, y eso iba a acelerar su decisión.

Harry. ¿ Cómo haría para infundirle confianza ?. ¿ Cómo lo guiaría ? No había otro modo, debería darle a conocer toda la verdad.

Y Severus, su querido hijo. A él le estaba pidiendo más que a nadie.

Llegó la hora.

Descendieron de las escobas, sobre la torre.

Este era el momento.

Harry, inmovilizado, invisible y mudo, contra la pared.

Dumbledore miró a Draco con cariño, y lo llenó un enorme orgullo cuando el chico bajó la varita y se estremeció desgarradoramente. Los ojos grises, llenos de lágrimas y deseperación lo miraron de frente, por primera vez.

– Es tarde para mi.

- No, no lo es-. Dijo Dumbledore.

Todo rastro de debilidad se desvaneció, como si se tratara de una ilusión óptica. Harry desde su lugar y Draco, frente a él, lo miraron sin comprender.

Erguido, poderoso, emanando una confianza y una seguridad increíbles…

**smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsm**

_**Las actualizaciones de esta historia no van a ser muy frecuentes, pero tengo diagramados unos cuantos capítulos. Y honestamente, me gustan.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**D.L.**_


	2. El Plan

**Repito: los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

**SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**Capítulo 1: El plan**

Allí estaba Dumbledore: erguido, poderoso, emanando una confianza y una seguridad increíbles…

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron subiendo la escalera. Inmediatamente la figura oscura de Severus Snape apareció en la puerta.

El Director sonrió. – Ah, Severus, ven que apenas tenemos tiempo-. Movió su mano izquierda, y Draco se encontró contra la pared; otro movimiento y no pudo hablar. Dumbledore no usó varita ni necesitó verbalizar el hechizo.

- Harry, Draco; escuchen bien. Van a ser testigos de algo muy desagradable- Dijo Dumbledore, mientras se levantaba la manga de la túnica que cubría su mano ennegrecida. Y continuó: – Una vez que los Mortífagos se hayan retirado, Draco, lleva a Harry para que te ayude a destruir el gabinete-. Movió la mano otra vez, y Draco sintió el estremecimiento del hechizo desilusionador. -Los veré a los dos en Grimmauld Place-. Se arrodilló delante de Severus, extendió la mano ennegrecida, y levantó la vista.

– Ahora, hijo mío.

Severus respiró hondo y apuntó la varita a la mano del Director. Murmuró unas palabras, la mano se desprendió del cuerpo de Dumbledore, a la altura de la muñeca, y cayó al piso. Unas líneas rojas brillaron en la piedra. Snape murmuró un hechizo y la terrible herida se cerró, inmaculada. El Director y su protegido recitaron juntos un hechizo en voz baja. Dumbledore seguía de rodillas. De pronto, la mano que yacía sobre el suelo de piedra se elevó, y con la velocidad de un parpadeo, dio lugar a una réplica exacta del cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore.

El verdadero Dumbledore se puso de pie, le dio una palmadita a Snape sobre el hombro. – Cuídate, Severus. Ven a Grimmauld Place apenas puedas-. Sonrió en dirección a los adolescentes invisibles, inmovilizados y callados a la fuerza. - ¡ Fawkes !- Llamó, y el fénix apareció junto a su cabeza, él le tomó las plumas de la cola brillante y ordenó. – Al cuartel general.

Instantáneamente, ambos se desvanecieron.

El cuadro que quedó a la vista helaba la sangre. Un Dumbledore derrumbado, viejo, grisáceo, con los ojos cerrados, y con un único movimiento visible en el cuerpo falso: el pecho se elevaba con cada respiración. Dos figuras oscuras se quedaron en la puerta, al extremo de la escalera, mudos, contemplando cómo el Profesor de Pociones acorralaba al gran Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape mentalmente reunió todo el odio que el Señor de las Tinieblas le producía, todo el desprecio que nacía de sus entrañas por lo que sabía que le faltaba hacer… Y esos buitres que se acercaban tras él, lo volvieron a centrar en su tarea. Apuntó su varita al falso Dumbledore y siseó. – _**Avada Kedavra.**_

El cuerpo apergaminado fue golpeado por la luz verde del hechizo, y el leve movimiento se detuvo.

- ¡ Snape ha matado a Dumbledore !- Gritó uno de los Mortífagos, hacia la puerta. El otro se adelantó, con intenciones de abusar del cuerpo caído. A punto de lanzar un puntapié; la voz gélida de Severus Snape, ordenó.

- No hay tiempo para juegos. Vamos, el Señor de las Tinieblas espera.

El Mortífago supo que en ese momento, estaba ante el segundo al mando de las fuerzas de Voldemort. Inclinó la cabeza y se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fue el primero en notar que podía moverse, se quitó la capa y dio un paso vacilante. Apoyó ambas manos en la pared y respiró hondo.

Draco se movió a su lado. Harry recordó las palabras de Dumbledore.

- Malfoy, ni una palabra a nadie...

Eso pareció despertar al otro chico. - ¿ Eres idiota ?

- ¿ Dónde está el gabinete que debemos destruir ?- Preguntó Harry.

El rubio palideció. Dumbledore sabía que él introdujo a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, Dumbledore sabía todo…aún antes de que él lo dijera...Dumbledore le había dado una nueva oportunidad…Y no iba a defraudarlo. No. Él sería leal al anciano mago. Lo sería. Aunque eso significase trabajar a la par del idiota de Potter.- ¿ Malfoy ?

- Potter, ¿ crees que todos se han ido ?- Observó la Marca Tenebrosa que se elevaba, señalando la supuesta tragedia.

- Creo que sí, deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que venga alguien…

- Vamos a la Sala Multipropósito, por allí entraron, allí esta el gabinete que debemos destruir-. Respondió Draco.

- ¡ Espera !- Harry señaló la capa. – Ven, ¿ no te parece que sería muy sospechoso que nos vieran caminando juntos ?- Se acercó al rubio y extendió la capa sobre los dos. – Acércate más, Malfoy, no voy a morderte.

- Eso quisieras…no des pasos muy largos… pasa la mano por detrás…¿ me estás abrazando, Potter ?

- ¡ Sh, Malfoy, se supone que no deben vernos ni escucharnos !- Susurró.

Hicieron su camino hasta la Sala Multipropósito, en silencio, mientras algo parecido a una alarma se oía por todo el castillo; las puertas y ventanas se sellaban a un tiempo. Las barreras protectoras estaban completas y en su lugar. McGonagall había encontrado el cuerpo del falso Dumbledore y sabía que era la nueva Directora. Ella activó las barreras de Hogwarts. El colegio la reconocía como su nueva cabeza. Hogwarts volvía a ser inexpugnable.

En la sala, ambos sacaron sus varitas y destruyeron juntos el armario, y para estar seguros, incendiaron los restos. Harry deseó un lugar para hablar con Malfoy. La habitación cambió, y un par de sillas aparecieron.

- ¿ Qué es Grimmauld Place ?- Preguntó Draco.

- ¿ Qué hacemos, Malfoy ?- Dijo Harry.

- Respóndeme, ¿ qué es Grimmauld Place ?.

- No puedo. Yo no podría decírtelo, aunque quisiera. Dumbledore te lo dirá. Después de todo, dijo que nos vería allí a los dos.

El rubio pareció comprender. – Potter, ¡ todos creen que Dumbledore está muerto !

- Sí. Creerán que lo mataron los Mortífagos, y Voldemort creerá que Snape lo mató.

-¿ Tú...habías visto algo así ?- Preguntó Draco.

Lo que acababan de presenciar comenzaba a impactar en sus conciencias.

- ¿ Cómo qué ?. ¿ Cómo el hechizo que hicieron juntos, o cómo la mano cortada, o cómo alguien lanzando el maleficio imperdonable ?- preguntó Harry. Y siguió. – En verdad, lo vi casi todo: en el cementerio donde Riddle recuperó su cuerpo, usó la mano de Petigrew, - y mi sangre, pensó Harry- y en mis sueños veo la luz del maleficio que mató a mis padres.

Draco temblaba. Y odiaba la sensación de debilidad. Pero no podía evitarlo. Empezó a temblar más violentamente. Harry se alarmó.

- ¡ Malfoy !. ¡ Malfoy !- Sin saber qué hacer, se inclinó y le sujetó ambas manos entre las suyas. - ¡ Mírame Malfoy !- Draco obedeció, levantó la vista y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Potter. – Respira hondo, Malfoy. Vamos. ¡ Respira !

Un rato después, parecía que Malfoy se calmaba. Harry lo soltó y volvió a su silla.

- Somos los únicos que sabemos la verdad.

- Y Severus- Dijo Draco, suavemente.

- Sí, ¿ deberíamos esperar a que él regrese, o vamos a nuestras salas comunes ?.¿ Tú qué dices ?

Draco lo miró con el pecho contraído. Potter le preguntaba su opinión. Después de todo lo que él había hecho. Potter lo estaba consultando, no decidía por él. Fue demasiado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y de pronto, unos sollozos le partieron el pecho, liberándolo. Se deslizó de la silla, cayó al suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con un llanto nacido de la culpa y la gratitud.

Esta era una nueva oportunidad para enderezar las cosas.

Harry lo dejó llorar, entendiendo que los sucesos de la torre habían conmocionado a Draco a otro nivel. Para Harry, esta noche había sido clarificadora. Dumbledore y Snape habían urdido el plan hasta los más ínfimos detalles. Podía verlo, ahora. Cómo el Director lo había protegido, cómo había cuidado a Snape, y cómo había guiado a Draco hasta el momento en que bajó la varita.

Él no quería llorar, en realidad quería reír, con todas sus fuerzas. Harry Potter quería reír a carcajadas, porque Albus Dumbledore seguía tan poderoso como siempre, el mago vencedor de Grindelwald, seguía siendo sabio y bueno...

Y estaba vivo, y tenía un plan. Y Harry no estaba solo. Snape no estaba solo. Draco no estaba solo. El viejo sabio y loco los tenía a los tres, protegidos bajo sus alas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	3. Aprendiendo a compartir secretos

**Repito: los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

**Advertencia: compartir este enorme secreto, va a cambiar muchas percepciones. Recuerden que Severus y Remus son amigos cercanísimos en esta historia…Albus está vivo...Totalmente fuera de canon, lo sé…y así será nomás….Más adelante habrá relaciones homosexuales, si no les agrada, pues, no se molesten en seguir leyendo.**

**SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**Capítulo 2: Aprendiendo a compartir el primer secreto**

La puerta de calle de Grimmauld Place se abrió y se cerró rápidamente. Un momento después, Severus Snape entraba a la cocina y se dejaba caer en una silla, junto a la mesa.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo, en silencio, hasta que sintió un apretón en el hombro. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos suaves del anciano, llenos de afecto. Ambas manos del Mortífago volaron hacia el brazo herido de Dumbledore, y con enorme delicadeza tomaron el extremo, donde estaba el muñón.

- ¿ Sientes dolor ?- Preguntó en voz baja.

El anciano mago le rodeó los hombros con su brazo sano y lo atrajo hacia él. – Perdóname, hijo, por pedirte tanto. Estamos un paso más adelante en el camino de la victoria. Vamos a vencerlo, Severus. Lo haremos.

El Profesor se dejó abrazar, confortado más allá de las palabras. Esto era lo que necesitaba...

- Creo que necesitas esto también...- Dijo la voz de Remus Lupin, mientras apoyaba sobre la mesa, delante del hombre, un trago de whisky de fuego. – Tómate el whisky primero, después tomaremos una taza de té.

Severus sonrió, zafándose afectuosamente de Dumbledore, que se sentó a su lado. – Sí, madre.

Lupin se sentó del otro lado. - ¿ Cómo fue ?

Snape suspiró. – Como esperábamos. Se tragó todo el cuento. Pero se quedó en la Mansión. Va a quedarse allí, por supuesto; tiene todo lo que puede necesitar-. Tomó un trago generoso de la bebida alcohólica, y continuó.

- Está convencido de que sin el Gran Albus Dumbledore no hay resistencia, ni Orden del Fénix, ni obstáculo alguno para que asesine a Harry-. Con otro sorbo terminó la bebida; y Remus comenzó a servir tres tazas de té.

- ¿ Habló de alguna recompensa para ti ?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

Severus asintió. – Sí, lo mencionó, pero no dijo más.

-¿ Y Narcissa ?- Preguntó Remus. - ¿ Tuviste ocasión de decirle que Draco está bien ?

- No. Y tampoco decretó el castigo para los Malfoy. Estaba exultante con la noticia de la muerte de Albus…nunca lo ví tan…- Su rostro siempre tan inexpresivo se entristeció. -…feliz…y loco al mismo tiempo.

Los tres sorbieron su té. El Director miró la hora, las dos y media de la madrugada. Suspiró. – Bien. Mañana ayudarán a Minerva con el funeral, seguramente ella ya habrá encotrado mi testamento; y ambos tendrán la excusa perfecta para no abandonar Hogwarts en el futuro…Eso me recuerda, Severus, los chicos deben estar muy confundidos. Recuérdales que es indispensable que guarden el secreto, y tráelos mañana por la noche. Yo les explicaré nuestros planes. Por favor, ahora, a descansar….

Remus levitó las tazas. Severus se levantó, y en un acto muy poco suyo, abrazó a Dumbledore, murmurando. – Me alegra que estés vivo, ¿ lo sabes, verdad ?

**

* * *

**Harry y Draco, se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, al otro día. Con pensamientos similares, sólo ellos y Snape sabían que Dumbledore estaba vivo.

Draco se preguntaba porqué el Director lo había dejado llegar a este punto, ¿ porqué no lo había forzado a entender, antes de anoche ?. Tal vez, necesitaba saber si era capaz de matar…no, no era eso…necesitaba que _**él **_se diera cuenta de eso, que _**él reconociera**_ que no quería hacerlo, y que _**eligiera **_no hacerlo… Ahora, no podía evitarlo se sentía esperanzado… tendría que hablar con su padrino… y encontrar la manera de sacar a su madre de la Mansión…

Era reconfortante saber que compartía un secreto con Potter… no Weasley ni Granger…él… Sonrió tristemente, - Qué patético-, dijo, con suavidad…Pero un recuerdo vívido lo asaltó: su mano extendida, y Harry eligiendo a Weasley…Esta vez, Harry no lo rechazaría, esta vez, comenzaría compartiendo el silencio, y se aseguraría de tener la mano lista, para estrechar la de Harry… cuando Harry se lo pida.

Suspiró, debía levantarse y prepararse para asistir a un funeral…gracias a toda la bondad del universo, el funeral era una farsa. Seguramente, Snape los llevaría donde Dumbledore, a él y a Draco…Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy…Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía… pero… ¿ también con Malfoy, sabía lo que hacía ?..._Vamos, Potter, a estas alturas deberías confiar en los dos, en Dumbledore y en Snape_…Se regañó a sí mismo. Ahora, tenía que ser convincente en su actuación, delante de McGonagall, de Ron y Hermione…_Vamos, Harry...Luz, cámara…acción_…

Una lechuza golpeó la ventana de la habitación. Harry se apresuró a dejarla pasar y a tomar la nota.

_**Potter,**_

_**Es muy importante: guarda silencio.**_

_**A las 22 hs. Con tu capa, en la Casa de los Gritos.**_

_**S.S.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los ojos de Minerva McGonagall, enrojecidos y doloridos, recorrieron los rostros de los estudiantes sentados delante suyo, al final de un día que jamás hubiese querido vivir.

- … Y para terminar, el Consejo me ha confirmado como Directora de Hogwarts, y yo he escogido como Vice-Director al Profesor Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Nosotros, como Dirección y Cuerpo Docente, trataremos de honrar la memoria y los deseos de Albus Dumbledore en el manejo del Colegio. Y a ustedes, los insto a trabajar unidos, a luchar como un solo espíritu, para que la enorme pérdida que hemos sufrido no sea inútil. Hogwarts debe permanecer como un baluarte de luz en tiempos tan oscuros, hagamos como nuestro querido Albus: miremos el futuro con esperanza, poniendo nuestra confianza en el bien que habita el corazón de las personas.

Después de la cena, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry no pudo escaparse, sus amigos lo acorralaron en Gryffindor.

- ¿ Cómo estás, Harry ?-Preguntó Hermione.

- Bien…estoy bien.

- ¿ Por qué McGonagall eligió a Snape ?. ¡ No lo entiendo !- Exclamó Ron.

- Tal vez, fue deseo de Dumbledore…- Agregó Harry. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿ A ti no te molesta, Harry ?

Harry pensó un momento. Tendría que apoyar a Snape y trabajar con él en el futuro…¿ por qué no empezar ahora ?.

- No…creo que es hora de que aceptemos que Dumbledore confiaba en Snape, ¿ verdad ?- Miró a sus amigos seriamente.

Ron resopló contrariado. Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento, luego respondió.

- Creo que McGonagall y Snape harán un buen equipo para dirigir el Colegio…en ausencia de Dumbledore. Esperemos que el Ministerio se mantenga al margen..allí, sí creo que Snape puede ayudarla, a mantener unido al Colegio contra Voldemort…

-¿ Quién será la cabeza del Orden, qué creen ?- Preguntó Ron.

Hermione bajó aún más la voz. – Estoy segura de que Dumbledore ha dejado un testamento…o algo así…ya veremos.

0000

Harry apenas pudo zafar de sus amigos a las diez menos cuarto, con el tiempo justo para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos.

Snape y Malfoy lo esperaban en silencio, en la oscuridad, a la salida del túnel. Harry se quitó la capa.

El Profesor murmuró. – Muy bien, acérquense.

Ellos lo hicieron y él sacó un viejo sacacorchos de su bolsillo.

- El traslador se activará en un minuto.

Enseguida se vieron tironeados y sacudidos por el viaje.

Aparecieron en un callejón, a unos metros del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. Snape guardó el traslador y extrajo un pequeño papel. Se lo alcanzó a Draco. –_**Lumos**_**-.** Dijo, y acercando la varita iluminada le ordenó.

–Memorízalo rápido.

El rubio leyó el papel; allí, con letra del Director estaba escrito: '_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el N° 12 de Gimmauld Place'._

- _**Nox**_-. Murmuró Snape. - Síganme-. Rápidamente cubrieron los metros que los separaban de la negra puerta de entrada de la casa Black, ahora visible también para Draco Malfoy.

Severus Snape abrió la puerta y los empujó a ambos hacia adentro.

- Potter, lleva a Draco a la cocina, yo iré a buscar a Albus- Dijo el hombre en un susurro, y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

- Por aquí, Malfoy- Harry lo condujo hacia la cocina, pero se quedó parado en la puerta, porque la imagen que tenía delante era increíble: Remus Lupin sacaba una horneada de algo que parecían galletas de miel y olía delicioso, y Kreacher, servía chocolate en unos alegres jarros colorados.

- Amo Potter-. Se inclinó el elfo, y gruñó; después torció la cabeza mirando a Draco, y se inclinó más profundamente-. - Lord Malfoy-. Volvió a gruñir, y siguió con su tarea.

- ¡ Harry, Draco ! Pasen, siéntense, llegaron justo a tiempo… aunque eso debe ser obra de Severus y sus antojos dulces… -Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡ Remus, no sabíamos que estabas aquí !- Harry se acercó a ayudarle con las galletas.

- ¡ Deberías avergonzarte, cocinando galletas cuando todo el mundo mágico llora la muerte de Dumbledore !- Exclamó Snape, entrando, con un sonriente Director, detrás.

-¡ Tú deberías avergonzarte, haciendo que Albus me pida que cocine mis galletas de miel para ti, y todo porque tú tienes antojos dulces, Severus !- Remus lanzó un golpe juguetón con un lienzo, que cayó sobre el brazo del Profesor de Pociones.

- Niños, están asustando a Harry y a Draco…Compórtense-. Dijo Dumbledore, e hizo señas a los chicos. – Vengan, siéntense, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

_**0000**_

'_Debo estar durmiendo…y esto es un sueño…¿ Snape bromeando con Lupin ?...Pero no…' _Su mirada se desvió hacia el brazo de _Dumbledore '…mutilado…No estoy soñando…' _

Draco lanzó una mirada a Potter. '_No estoy soñando…Potter está tan confundido como yo…' _

Dumbledore les indicó un par de sillas frente a él, Snape y Remus se sentaron también, y pasaron los jarritos coloridos y las galletas de miel. Cada uno contaba con la bebida y un platito de galletas, cuando el Director comenzó.

- Comprendo que la situación fue muy difícil de abarcar con los conocimientos que ustedes tenían, y les agradezco que guardaran silencio. Intento solucionar el tema del conocimiento esta misma noche. Creo que es indispensable que ustedes dos estén al tanto de nuestros planes y de las razones detrás de esos planes-. Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de chocolate, y sonrió levemente. – Debo disculparme por inmovilizarlos y obligarlos a presenciar la escena de la torre.

Ambos chicos asintieron, en silencio.

- Pueden hablar-. Interrumpió Severus. Remus sonrió, Harry y Draco fruncieron el ceño. – El Director acaba de disculparse, es de buena educación aceptar la disculpa, ¿ verdad ?

- Cc cierto. Está bien, señor-. Dijo Draco, con voz ronca.

- Nn…no es neces…-. Intentó Harry.

- Sí, es necesario-. Dumbledore fue categórico.- No podíamos arriesgar el plan, eso significaba llegar al momento en que Severus se hiciera cargo de terminar con tu tarea, Draco-. El anciano amagó con alargar la mano sobre la mesa, pero la apoyó levemente sobre el muñón.-Ojalá hubiese podido evitarte algo de tu angustia, Draco-. Suspiró.

– Severus, Remus y yo teníamos diagramadas las generalidades del plan desde el momento en que tuve en mi poder el anillo de Slytherin, era imperativo que ninguno de ustedes sospechara, porque eso nos aseguraba el éxito de esta primera etapa. Antes de seguir, quiero saber si están dispuestos a ayudarnos, si aceptan la carga que todo esto significa y va significar para sus vidas en el futuro.

ooo

Draco escuchaba al Director, pensando que todo lo que hizo ese año y toda esa angustia, por lo menos había servido para algo…Y en este punto, no pudo contener su expresión de asombro. _¿ Cómo no aceptar ser parte del plan que acabaría con ese monstruo ?. ¿ Acaso tendría un futuro si no aceptaba su lugar junto a Dumbledore…y a Potter ?_

_ooo_

_¿ Acaso tengo opción ?. _Pensó Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que él había aceptado esta carga, y por primera vez, sentía que no la soportaba solo. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió. – Por supuesto que sí, Director. Haré lo que sea necesario para vencer a Voldemort, usted lo sabe.

- Lo sé, Harry, y te agradezco- Dijo Dumbledore, y dirigió su atención a Draco.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos, sentía que debía verbalizar la decisión que había tomado en la Sala Multipropósito, debía hacer su promesa al viejo mago.

- Haré que usted se sienta orgulloso de mi, y jamás va arrepentirse de darme esta oportunidad, señor-. Se puso de pie y extendió mano al anciano; esta vez, el Director se la extrechó.- Se lo juro.

Severus y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de alivio. Ahora sólo restaba comprometerlos a trabajar juntos.

Draco retomó su lugar. Dumbledore continuó.

- Muy bien. La siguiente etapa requiere que trabajen con Severus y Remus en la selección de quienes los acompañarán en los equipos de búsqueda y destrucción del resto de los Horcruxes. Vamos a formar dos equipos, uno a cargo de la investigación y la estrategia, y el otro será el encargado de la ejecución. Necesitamos que ustedes hagan su aporte por el conocimiento de sus compañeros de casa, en tu caso, Draco; y de tu grupo de defensa, Harry. Esa será su primera tarea. Creemos que no deben ser más de seis, además de ustedes.

Mañana, Minerva los llamará para que presencien la lectura de mi testamento. Verán que Remus será llamado a unirse a Hogwarts, y que planeamos traerlos a ambos aquí a pasar las vacaciones. Van a estar a cargo de la nueva cabeza de la Orden del Fénix.

Draco y Harry lo miraban expectantes. Dumbledore rió. – Mañana se enterarán. Ahora terminen sus galletas, y después Severus los llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. Recuerden que es muy importante que guarden el secreto de lo que han aprendido en estos dos días. Si todo va bien, para el comienzo de las clases, ya tendremos la siguiente etapa de nuestro plan en marcha.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
